The end of Marty Deeks ?
by rockandlol
Summary: Ma version du 4*24 avant d'avoir vu la fin de la saison ! L'équipe avec l'aide de Michelle prennent d'assaut l'entrepôt où se cache Siderov, mais les choses ne vont pas très bien se passer, surtout pour Deeks. La fin de Marty Deeks ... Non ce n'est pas un death fic ! Du Densi plus tard, le temps de mettre tout en place.
1. Chapter 1

**Ma nouvelle fic, je l'ai commencé avant d'avoir vu la fin de la saison 4 et comme je voulais la finir, enfin la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'équipe étaient partit à la recherche de leur cible, Siderov, avait été repéré dans un vieil entrepôt désinfecté à la sortie de la ville. Michelle faisaient équipe avec son mari et Callen. Eric leur avait donné le signal pour entrer, aucune source de chaleur, mis à part la bombe et trois hommes, dont Siderov, avaient été repérés. Kensi et Deeks passèrent par l'arrière.

Sam, Michelle et Callen se déployèrent doucement. Mais très vite un tir vint les arrêter :

-A couvert, ordonna G.

Michelle avait été prise pour cible. Elle se cacha derrière ce qui restait d'une veille machine. Sam la surveillait sans pouvoir rien faire.

-G couvre-moi.

-Quoi ? Elle sait très bien se débrouiller, aide-moi plutôt avec ceux qui nous tire dessus. Eric ?

-Désolé les gars, mais je ne les détecte pas !

-Comment c'est possible ? demanda Sam.

-J'en sais rien, on bosse dessus.

Alors Sam pointa son arme vers la position d'où venaient les tirs ennemis et tira.

-Michelle ! appela-t-il.

-C'est bon pour moi.

Mais les tires ne faisaient que continuer, à l'évidence ils étaient largement plus que prévu. La position de Michelle était de plus en plus dur à tenir, les coups de feu étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Elle lança un regard à son mari qui comprit tout de suite, sauf qu'il n'allait pas la laisser là. Il lui fit signe qu'à trois, elle vienne les rejoindre, c'était la meilleure solution, peut-être même la seule solution. Et la jeune femme s'exécuta. G et Sam la couvraient grâce à une rafale de tire.

Les quelques mètres à traverser parurent des kilomètres pour Michelle. Elle tendit la main vers son époux pour qu'il la tire et la mettent à l'abri. Mais au moment où leurs mains se frôlèrent la jeune femme tomba à terre.

-Michelle ! cria Sam. G !

Elle regarda son mari, elle ne voulait pas mourir ici, devant son mari et surtout en laissant ses enfants. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Siderov revienne ? Pourquoi s'était-elle embarquée dans cette histoire ? Non pas maintenant. Puis elle remarqua la main que lui tendait son mari. Si proche et pourtant si loin. La douleur était intense, tellement intense qu'elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait.

-Attrape ma main, supplia Sam.

Mais ils étaient de nouveaux prit pour cible, impossible de mettre sa femme à l'abri.

-Kensi, Deeks, on a besoin de vous !

-On arrive.

Les balles qui volaient étaient pour Sam et Callen, évitant de toucher une nouvelle fois Michelle, surement les ordres de Siderov. Malheureusement pour eux, les tireurs, dont le nombre leurs étaient toujours inconnu, s'approchaient de plus en plus de leurs positions. Sam se rapprocha un peu plus de sa femme se mettant à moitié à découvert. Il réussit à attraper la main de sa femme.

-Arg, protesta-t-il.

Une balle venait de lui traverser la cheville. Un rire vint glacer l'air. Il résonna dans tout l'entrepôt.

-Bravo de m'avoir trouvé, mais je vous conseils de déposer vos armes.

Siderov…

-Personne ne viendra, mes hommes s'occupent de vos deux amis.

-Sam, y a du mouvement à tes neuf heures.

-J'ai vu.

De nouveau à l'abri, il pointa son arme dans cette direction.

-Comme vous voudrez. Messieurs, ordonna Siderov.

Trois hommes se montrèrent au neuf heures de Sam, les autres suivirent, les encerclant. Figés attendant les ordres. Quand des pas retentir, ils annonçaient la fin, leur fin.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre mes bombes. Lâchez-vos armes, à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir ici et maintenant ?

Sam et G s'exécutèrent, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Relevez-là et emmenez-les.

Pendant ce temps Kensi et Deeks entrèrent dans l'entrepôt. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Quand G ordonna à son équipe de se mettre à couvert, ils observèrent encore plus les lieux sombre et humide, en essayant d'avancer le plus prudemment et discrètement possible. Un bruit venant de leur gauche les firent se tourner. Mais rien. Kensi se tourna vers Deeks.

-Deeks !

Mais aucun d'eux n'eurent le temps de réagir au laser rouge qui pointait le torse de Deeks. Le coup arriva et il s'étala par terre sous la force du tir. Kensi se mit à l'abri et tira. Deeks avait le souffle coupé par le choc. Heureusement son gilet pare-balle avait arrêté la balle. Il se traina derrière un bureau et assista Kensi. Rapidement les tires cessèrent.

-On les a tous eu ? demanda Deeks.

-On dirait. Ça va ?

-Ouais.

Deeks enleva son gilet pour retirer la balle qui lui brulait la peau.

-Kensi, Deeks, on a besoin de vous ! entendirent-ils à travers leurs radios.

-On arrive, préviens Kensi. Donne-moi ça, dépêche-toi.

Elle enleva rapidement la balle. Quand Deeks sentit un coup dans le dos, froid, glacial même, et bascula vers Kensi.

-Deeks ?

Sur le moment elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle le retint comme elle put pour lui éviter la chute et remarqua une tâche rouge dans son dos qui grossissait.

-Ne bougez plus, ordonnèrent des hommes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 des mésaventures de l'équipe ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kensi et Deeks furent trainés dans une pièce, petite et toujours aussi sombre. Une fois seules, Kensi entendait la respiration haletante de son ami. Se précipitant vers lui, elle appuya ses mains contre la blessure. Le jeune homme gémit de douleur.

-Je suis désolée, je dois le faire, tu dois tenir jusqu'à ce que Sam et G viennent nous libérer.

-J'y crois pas trop !

-Tais-toi, ils vont venir !

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Malgré la pression, le sang continuait à couler. Et ils entendirent des pas, trop nombreux pour n'être que Sam, G et Michelle. Ils en virent vite à la conclusion qu'eux aussi avaient été neutralisés.

Toujours silencieux, ils s'observèrent. G calculait leur chance de sortir avec trois blessés dont deux graves. Ça s'annonçait mal. Sam s'installa auprès de sa femme. Il déchira un morceau de son T-shirt et l'enroula fermement autour de la cuisse de sa femme. Par chance l'artère n'avait pas été touchée, mais elle saignait beaucoup. La balle avait traversé la cuisse puis il fit de même avec sa cheville.

-Kensi ? interrogea G en voyant le sang de Deeks.

-Je n'arrive pas à arrêter l'hémorragie. Il …

Deeks se concentrait, la douleur le paralysait. Il commençait à avoir froid et à trembler. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ferme les yeux, pas maintenant. Kensi… Il fallait qu'il tienne pour elle.

-La balle est ressortit ?

-Non.

-Ok, il faut comprimer la plaie.

-Comment ? Je n'arrive pas à arrêter le sang alors que j'appuie dessus depuis toute à l'heure.

-Ça fait mal, gémit Deeks.

-Je sais, t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'en sortir.

G l'écarta pour prendre sa place, il appuya plus fort que la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami.

-Stop, protesta Deeks.

-Il faut le faire, se justifia Callen.

-G ! interpella Sam. Ecoute.

Des bruits de pas arrivèrent dans leur direction et quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur des hommes armés.

-Faites en sorte que les blessés vive, demanda Siderov. Ce serait dommage qu'ils nous lâchent pendant le transport !

Alors un homme s'avança près de Michelle, mais Sam lui barra le passage :

- Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force, chuchota le médecin.

Il examina rapidement la cuisse de Michelle et la banda. En se tournant vers Sam, celui-ci s'éloigna :

-Allez voir Deeks. On n'arrive pas à arrêter l'hémorragie.

Le médecin s'exécuta. Il s'agenouilla, et remplaça Callen.

-Celui-ci n'est pas transportable, dit-il à son chef.

-Soit il l'est, soit il meurt ! J'ai encore 4 fédéraux avec moi.

L'homme se tourna donc vers le visage sombre de Kensi, il comprit qu'il devait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour le sauver. Même s'il travaillait pour un homme tel que Siderov, il était médecin avant tout. Il plaça un tampon dans la plaie et le recouvrit d'un pansement antiseptique.

-Il est prêt, mais….

Siderov le coupa d'un geste de la main et l'équipe fut conduite dans un Van.

-Deeks ? appela Kensi. Parle-moi.

-J'ai froid.

Le jeune homme tremblait. Il avait perdu pas mal de sang et était surement en état de choc.

-Ça va aller, essaya de le rassurer son amie.

Deeks était assis contre la paroi du van, alors Kensi le serra contre elle. Pour le réchauffer et aussi lui éviter les chocs dus au transport.

Pendant le transport G repéra le chemin. Il était le seul à vraiment être opérationnel. Michelle était blessée et Sam la soutenait. Il se concentra quand le véhicule démarra. Ne voyant rien du chemin, il improvisa avec une technique apprise à la CIA.

-1, 2, 3, 4, sortie de l'entrepôt. 1, 2, 3, 4,5…..30, virage à gauche.

Il continua jusqu'à ce que le van s'arrête. On les fit descendre et mettre dans une pièce où il n'y avait rien.

A l'OPS, tout le monde avait suivi la scène. Mais les renforts étaient arrivés trop tard. Eric et Nell s'efforçaient de suivre le van grâce aux caméras de circulation. Mais le van emprunta des petites rues qui n'étaient pas couverte par le réseau de caméra. Il fallait vite trouver une autre solution pour les ramener tous sain et sauf à la maison.

Heureusement Hetty avait tout prévu. Elle commençait à bien connaître ses agents et surtout leurs capacités à se mettre en danger. Alors elle avait eu la bonne idée de placer un GPS dans chacune de leurs montres. Elle donna les instructions à Eric qui se chargea de suivre le signal.

-Vite, guidez les renforts sur leur position.

Le technicien s'exécuta, il fallait à tout prix les ramener.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le 3****ème**** chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! merci pour vos reviews, je les adores toujours autant ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Sam ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sam prit sa femme dans ses bras. Quant à Callen, il faisait le tour de la pièce, mais il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. Deeks luttait pour rester conscient. Non, pas maintenant se dit-il. Kensi le regardait de plus en plus inquiète. Il était pale, et du sang salissait de nouveau le bandage. Il avait tellement froid. Elle appuya de nouveau sur la blessure. La douleur… elle était tellement forte. Et dans tout le corps. Deeks essaya d'attraper le bras de son amie, mais il ne réussit pas.

-Chut, reste tranquille.

-J'ai mal, balbutia-t-il.

-Je sais, mais Hetty va venir nous sortir d'ici.

-Désolé, dit-il d'une petite voix.

-De quoi ?

Ses yeux papillonnaient de plus en plus.

-Reste conscient… Deeks ! G, il faut faire quelque chose !

-Je sais, mais je ne trouve rien.

Callen porta son attention sur ses amis, mais aucune issu, à part la porte.

-G, t'as entendu ? demanda Sam.

-C'est ?

-Les renforts ! en conclu Kensi. Deeks tu as entendu, allez, ouvre les yeux. Deeks ?

Heureusement pour eux les renforts étaient là. Des tirs résonnaient dans tous les coins. Puis après des minutes qui leurs parurent une éternité, la porte de leur prison s'ouvrit.

-On les a, annonça l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

D'autres apparurent pour transporter les blessés, et très vite ils furent tous évacués.

-Vous avez Siderov ? demanda Sam avant de fermer les portes de l'ambulance sur lui et sa femme.

-Désolé, il a réussi à fuir. Mais nous avons pu récupérer et sécuriser toutes les armes nucléaires.

-Merde, jura Sam.

Et l'ambulance suivi la première. Dans la première, Kensi se faisait interroger sur son ami. Elle répondit à toutes les questions mais quand elle demanda comment allait Deeks, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Callen et Kensi furent priés de rester en salle d'attente. Michelle et Marty furent emmenés d'urgence en salle d'opération et on s'occupa de la cheville de Sam au service orthopédique. Hetty arriva rapidement.

-Ils nous ont dit d'attendre ici et qu'ils viendraient quand ils pourraient pour nous tenir informés, expliqua Kensi.

-Avez-vous une piste pour Siderov ?

-Mademoiselle Jones et Monsieur Beale travaillent dessus.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Sam vint les rejoindre à l'aide de béquilles :

-Des nouvelles ?

-Aucunes. Ni Michelle, ni de Deeks et encore moins de Siderov, avoua Callen, déçut. Comment on a pu merder à ce point !

-G, on ne pouvait pas prévoir ça.

-C'était évident qu'on ne l'aurait pas comme ça !

-Les hommes de Siderov étaient équipés d'une tenue spéciale les empêchant d'émettre de la chaleur, nous ne pouvions pas les détecter, assura Hetty.

Mais cela ne calma pas Sam. Puis un médecin entra dans la petite salle d'attente :

-Monsieur Hanna, votre femme voudrait vous voir.

Alors un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il suivi le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de sa femme.

-Je vous préviens, elle est encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie.

Sam se rapprocha du lit de sa femme et l'embrassa.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, et toi ?

-C'est pas grand-chose.

Il s'assit sur le lit pour reposer sa cheville et prit la main de sa femme. Ils se regardèrent un long moment :

-Que vont dire les enfants ?

-On leurs dira qu'on a eu un accident de voiture, rien de grave.

-je n'en peux plus de leur mentir, et si Siderov s'en prenait à eux.

-Alors partons !

-Quoi ? Mais ton travail ?

-Hetty me doit bien ça ! Partons voir mes parents à New York. Tous ensembles.

Michelle le gratifia d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Dès que tu pourras sortir, on prend les enfants et on y va. Oublions toute cette histoire, pour eux, pour nous.

Pendant ce temps, Kensi s'impatientait, elle était vraiment inquiète pour Deeks, déjà deux heures et aucunes nouvelles. G tournait comme un lion en cage :

- Tenez-moi au courant pour Deeks, je vais voir si je peux aider Eric et Nell.

Il ne restait plus que les deux femmes, attendant des nouvelles de Marty. Sam apparut pour expliquer à Hetty ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire. Elle les autorisa chaleureusement à partir. Toute cette affaire avait pris trop d'ampleur. Michelle devait passer la nuit à l'hôpital et sortirait le lendemain matin. Sam passerai la nuit auprès de sa femme.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière :

-Etes-vous les proches de Marty Deeks ?

-Oui, répondit rapidement Kensi en s'avançant près de l'infirmière.

-Nous l'avons enfin stabilisé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous inquiète le plus.

Elle prit un instant pour annoncer la suite :

-Nous essayons de retirer la balle depuis plus de deux heures. Elle est trop près de la colonne vertébrale. Le médecin fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la retirer sans faire de dommage irréversible.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Kensi apeurée.

-Il y a des chances pour qu'il reste paralysé.

Kensi se rassit choquée par la nouvelle. Hetty voulu dure un mot mais son téléphone vibra, elle s'excusa et s'éloigna.

-Monsieur Callen.

-Eric et Nell ont retrouvés Siderov, il a réussi à quitter le pays.

Hetty soupira lourdement.

-Nous avons les bombes Hetty, il ne réapparaîtra pas de sitôt ici vu les charges qui pèsent contre lui.

-Effectivement nous ne risquerons pas de le revoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on va commencer vraiment le Densi à partir de maintenant ! Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kensi se rassit sous le choc de l'annonce. Comment tout ça avait pu arriver ? Deeks paralysé ? Non ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas à lui, pas à eux.

-Je viendrais vous voir plus tard.

L'infirmière retourna au bloc opératoire. Hetty, elle aussi sous le choc, regarda Kensi. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux la détresse. Elle savait que Kensi avait besoin de son partenaire. Mais elle ne savait pas encore à quel point.

-Il est fort, il va s'en sortir.

-Mais…

-Il remarchera. Monsieur Deeks peut-être quelqu'un de très têtu !

Kensi esquiva un sourire, mais le perdit très vite.

-Nous serons là pour lui, ne vous en faites pas.

Le médecin vint les voir après trois quart d'heure de longue attente:

-Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Ni Hetty, ni Kensi ne discutèrent, elles le suivirent sans un mot. Il les emmena auprès de Deeks. Le jeune homme était toujours inconscient.

-L'opération s'est bien passé. Il n'a pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque. Nous lui perfusons toujours du sang. Mais il devrait se rétablir rapidement.

-Et la balle ?

Il regarda Kensi :

-Elle a été retirée avec succès, malheureusement la colonne vertébrale à subit quelques dommages.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? le coupa Kensi impatiente.

-Votre ami ne peut plus marcher. Mais avec un peu d'effort et de temps, il pourra reprendre du service.

-Il pourra remarcher ?

-Oui, les dégâts sont là, mais avec du temps il devrait pourvoir remarcher. Il va avoir besoin de tout son entourage.

-Devrait ? répéta Kensi.

-On sera là, lui assura Hetty. Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?

-Dans au moins trois bonnes heures. Appelez-moi pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. A moins que vous ne vouliez le faire ?

Au silence des deux femmes, le médecin comprit. Il reviendrait donc quand Deeks sera réveillé.

-Je vais rester avec lui, décida Kensi.

-Très bien, prévenez-moi de son évolution. Et si vous voulez aller vous reposer.

Kensi lui sourit et Hetty sortit, laissant la jeune femme face à son partenaire. Le moniteur cardiaque la stressait, et cette poche de sang… Pourtant elle en voyant tous les jours ou presque et parfois pire. Mais là …. Il s'agissait de Deeks son partenaire, son meilleure ami, son…. Elle tenait trop à lui. Pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé à retirer cette balle de son gilet. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Deeks gémir. Il commençait à refaire surface. Ses yeux étaient lourds, et un souvenir violent vint se rappeler à lui. Il avait mal, son dos, oui on lui avait tiré dans le dos. Cette douleur, c'était comme si elle rayonnait dans tout son corps. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et Deeks essaya de se calmer.

-Deeks ? Hey, doucement, tu es à l'hôpital.

Cette voix ?

-Kensi ?

-Oui, allez, ouvre les yeux.

Elle en profita pour appeler le médecin avant qu'il se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger les jambes. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal, murmura-t-il.

Le médecin entra dans la pièce.

-Ah, jeune homme, ça fait plaisir de vous voir réveillé. Je suis le docteur James Ford, c'est moi qui vous ai opéré. L'opération s'est bien passé, cependant, la balle a causée quelque dommage.

Deeks fronça les sourcils. Peu sur de vouloir savoir. Le moniteur cardiaque fit des bips un peu plus rapprochés.

-Je vais être direct avec vous. Vous n'êtes plus en état de marcher.

Son cœur battait la chamade, lui ne plus pouvoir marcher, ne plus pouvoir être flic, ne plus pouvoir surfer. Non ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, ça…

-Monsieur Deeks ?

Il reporta son attention sur le médecin.

-Mais avec du temps et de la rééducation vous devrait être capable de remarcher.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Les dégâts sur votre colonne vont se réparer. Mais tout dépendra de vous. Il ne faudra surtout pas baisser les bras.

-Combien … De temps ? articula-t-il encore sonné par la nouvelle et l'anesthésie.

-Ça va dépendre de vous. Je ne peux pas faire une estimation. Pour l'instant vous avez besoin de repos, nous commencerons les séances de kiné dans une semaine si tout va bien.

Il les laissa seuls.

-Deeks ? appela Kensi d'une petite voix.

Mais le jeune homme resta silencieux, alors elle n'insista pas. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée, même si ce n'était pas définitif. Cette nuit-là, Deeks ne dormit pas. Enfin sortit du brouillard de l'anesthésie, il enleva la couverture et regarda ses jambes. Il posa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse gauche, mais rien, il ne la sentait pas.

-Non, dit-il sans le vouloir.

Il serra son poing et donna un coup dans sa cuisse, sans effet. Deeks commença à bouger, il voulait essayer de se lever. Mais dans ses mouvements brouillons, il réveilla Kensi, qui s'était endormie dans le fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je veux bouger.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non, je peux le faire tout seul, dit-il en colère.

-Deeks.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, laisse-moi.

-Alors ça tu rêves. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça !

Il ne la regardait pas. Mais elle savait qu'il ne digérait pas la nouvelle.

-Ton état ne durera pas.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

-Le médecin l'a dit et je te connais, tu n'abandonneras pas comme ça.

Mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne lui faisait du bien.

-Je vais faire un tour, d'accord ?

-Merci.

De l'espace, être seul, c'est ça ce dont il avait besoin. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps exactement elle devait le laisser. Alors Kensi descendit prendre un café. Quand elle remonta elle attendit devant la porte et se décida finalement à entrer. Deeks avait réussi à s'assoir sur le bord du lit, ses pieds touchaient le sol. Il releva la tête pour voir Kensi. Elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Kensi s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Tu veux t'évader ?

-J'aime pas les hôpitaux.

-Personne ne les aime.

-Je sens rien, je vais faire comment ?

-Il y a un truc qui s'appelle un fauteuil roulant, je sais pas si tu connais ! essaya de plaisanter Kensi.

-J'en veux pas, je veux pouvoir marcher, je vais même pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi !

-Quoi ?

-Les escaliers ! Et au NCIS, je … Je peux même plus être moi-même.

-Hey, arrête de dramatiser. Tu vas venir chez moi, il n'y a pas de marche et je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide.

-Je sais lui sourit-elle. Mais je préfère garder un œil sur toi. Tu as le choix, tu peux aller vivre avec G, Sam ou même Hetty. Nell et Eric sont aussi en appartement. Ou rester ici le temps de trouver une solution. A toi de choisir.

-C'est toi la moins pire !

-Merci !

Deeks lui sourit.

-Je préfère te voir comme ça. Et puis les filles aiment bien les handicapés !

-Mouais.

-Tu verras, tu remarcheras vite, je te le promets. Mais si tu veux remarcher, il faut que tu te reposes. Je te trouve encore pâle.

-D'accord, se résigna-t-il.

Alors Deeks essaya de se rallonger, mais son dos lui faisait mal.

-Hey doucement, dit Kensi en voyant ces grimaces.

Elle attrapa ces jambes et les plaça dans le lit. Marty était visiblement gêné. Mais il devra faire avec. Enfin installé, il ferma les yeux et s'endormi rapidement


	5. Chapter 5

**Le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! Enfaite c'est à partir d'ici que je m'amuse le plus jusqu'à la fin de la fic !**

**Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews et merci de me lire chaque semaines. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent le kiné apprit à Deeks comment bouger, pour éviter de se faire mal ou encore comment se relever. Il apprenait vite. On l'autorisa à rentrer chez lui en fin de semaine et il commencera la rééducation le mois prochain. Hetty avait autorisée son hébergement chez Kensi. Sa maison était suffisamment grande pour le fauteuil, encore fallait-il la ranger un peu. Deeks parlait peu, le médecin expliqua que c'était une des étapes pour accepter sa nouvelle condition physique. Qui l'aiderait ensuite à remarcher. L'état psychologique jouait énormément sur l'état physique, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Kensi arrêta la voiture dans son allée, elle descendit le fauteuil roulant du coffre et le plaça devant Deeks. Elle le laissa faire, il refusait qu'on l'aide, si on le contrariait trop il s'énervait. Il se détacha, tourna légèrement le buste et attrapa les accoudoirs avec ses deux mains. Il arriva à s'assoir dans le fauteuil, puis il prit la direction de la maison et entra.

-T'as rangé !

-Il fallait bien !

-Je devrais me faire héberger plus souvent !

-Très drôle !

Parfois, il était lui-même, mais c'était trop rare. Il ne souriait presque plus et ne blaguait quasiment plus.

-J'ai même préparée la chambre d'ami.

-Super !

Mais ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça. Kensi lui avait servi une bière et s'était installée dans le canapé pour regarder une énième rediffusion de Top Model. Kensi ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir devant son émission préférée. Ces derniers jours avaient été dure pour elle aussi. Même si elle passait la nuit chez elle, Kensi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Deeks et ça lui provoquait des insomnies.

Marty tourna la tête, il avait soif et plus rien à boire. Il enleva le frein de sa chaise roulante et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Il localisa les verres dans le placard juste au-dessus de lui. Il baissa la tête et fixa ses jambes. Il se grandit du mieux qu'il put et réussi à ouvrir la porte du placard. Première étape : réussi ! Maintenant il lui fallait attraper un verre. Il fit de même pour attraper un verre, mais ils étaient rangés un peu profondément dans le placard. Deeks réussi à prendre un verre. D'un coup il se sentit partir. Son fauteuil recula et il n'arriva pas à se rattraper au rebord du meuble devant lui. Deeks tomba du fauteuil et le verre se brisa.

Le bruit réveilla Kensi en sursaut :

-Deeks ?

-Ça va, répondit-il énervé.

La jeune femme arriva à son niveau. Il poussait les débris de verre par terre.

-Attends, ta main saigne déjà !

Mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Kensi attrapa rapidement le bras de son ami :

-Stop ! Arrête ça. Je sais que tu veux te débrouiller tout seul. Mais je suis là pour t'aider alors profites-en.

Deeks retira brusquement son bras de l'emprise de son amie. Il la laissa ramasser les morceaux de verres. Lui devait réussir à remonter dans le fauteuil. Il l'attira près de lui et cette fois, n'oublia pas de mettre le frein.

-Tu vas mettre du sang partout !

Il regarda sa main. Kensi l'entoura avec le torchon de la cuisine et le serra fort.

-Je peux m'occuper de ta main avant que tu remontes ?

Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas d'aide pour cette étape, alors autant aller dans son sens pour qu'il coopère le plus possible. Marty fit un signe de tête et Kensi alla chercher son matériel. Elle désinfecta la paume de sa main et s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de morceau de verre dans la plaie et banda.

-Voilà, lui sourit-elle.

Mais elle n'eut rien en retour. Le jeune homme se demandait comment il allait faire. La consigne de base qui lui avait été donné à l'hôpital s'était de ne jamais tomber du fauteuil car s'était très compliqué d'y remonter et surtout tout seul. Il avait assez de force dans les bras, il le savait, il pouvait le faire. Deeks lança un regard à Kensi qui n'avait pas bougée.

-Je te regarde faire.

Le fauteuil à quelques centimètres de son dos, il plaça ses deux mains sur l'assise et se souleva. Le métal frotta son dos encore douloureux et il retomba.

-Merde, protesta-t-il.

-Calme-toi, c'est une technique à prendre.

Il l'a regarda désespéré.

-Tu vas y arriver, c'est comme …. C'est comme le surf, dit-elle après réflexion ! Au début tu n'y arrive pas et avec de l'entrainement et de la patience tu arrives à surfer.

Deeks sourit à cette allusion et perdit vite ce sourire quand il se souvint qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais surfer. Si seulement le médecin avait raison et qu'il pouvait remarcher un jour. Deeks prit une grande inspiration et retenta sa chance mais il s'arrêta rapidement. Une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage. Kensi s'accroupi près de lui :

-Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu as subi une lourde opération. Tu pourras le faire tout seul une fois que tu iras mieux.

Il la fixa et baissa les yeux, abattu.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il.

Kensi sourit, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais elle essaya quand même. Elle se leva et passa ses jambes de chaque côté de Deeks. Elle lui faisait face. Kensi passa ses bras sous ses aisselles et Deeks mit les seins autour du cou de Kensi.

-Ok, tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

Elle le souleva et réussi à le mettre dans le fauteuil.

-La vache, t'es lourd !

-Merci Kens.

Kensi lui servit un verre d'eau et il retourna dans la salle, devant la télé. Ils n'échangèrent aucuns mots jusqu'au soir.

-Je vais me coucher.

-Deeks, tu n'as rien mangé.

-Pas faim.

Le médecin l'avait prévenue, c'était un passage normal de l'acceptation de sa nouvelle condition physique : la dépression. Il fallait faire très attention et le surveiller le plus possible.

-Fait chier, l'entendit-elle jurer.

Kensi s'arrêta au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte. Deeks essayait de se changer. Il était torse nu, entrain de se battre avec son jeans qu'il n'arrivait pas à retirer.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-elle.

-Dégage de là !

Kensi ne put s'empêcher de monter dans les tours, elle se mit devant lui :

-Tu vas arrêter de réagir comme ça, on est tous là pour t'aider à aller mieux. Et quand tu auras enfin fini de jouer les abrutis, tu pourras peut-être te concentrer sur tes jambes et le fait de remarcher ! Tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?

Deeks fronça les sourcils, visiblement toujours énervé :

-Je veux être capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu y mets un peu du tiens ça ne durera pas. Tout vient de là, dit-elle en mettant son doigt sur la tempe de Deeks.

-Plus vite tu accepteras ça, plus vite tu pourras remarcher.

-Et si ça n'arrivait jamais ?

-Bien sûr que ça arrivera ! Tu es Marty Deeks ! Un des types les plus borné et les plus fort que je connaisse !

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais c'était si gênant. Il soupira et la laissa faire. Kensi sourit et tira sur les jambes du jeans.

-Hey, doucement, protesta-t-il en tenant son boxer.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kensi. Enfin le jeans retiré, Deeks ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il ne pouvait même pas croiser les jambes.

-J'ai déjà vu des hommes nu, tu sais ! Et en plus tu as encore ton boxer ! Je suppose que tu le garde ?

-Ouais ! Passe-moi, mon short.

Elle lui tendit. Deeks réussi à mettre ses deux jambes dans le short et le remonta. Mais il n'avait toujours pas la technique pour le remonter jusqu'en haut.

-Je suis plus à ça près !

Deeks plus gêné que jamais céda. Kensi se mit au-dessus de lui, à genoux sur le lit. Elle attrapa le haut du short et le remonta. Deeks se figea.

-Tu sens ça ?

-Non mais je le vois !

Elle le remonta jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses :

-Il va falloir que tu lèves un peu tes fesses.

S'aidant de ses mains, il s'exécuta, et ça il le sentit. La main de Kensi passant sur ses parties intimes. Et la réaction amusa beaucoup la jeune femme :

-Lui il fonctionne toujours !

Deeks était tout rouge de honte et attrapa un coussin pour cacher tout ça.

-Ça aussi j'ai déjà vu, s'en amusa Kensi !

Il l'a frappa avec le coussin et elle le laissa seul pour la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! chapitre 6 ! pas inspirée pour le speech, alors bonne lecture ! Et l'habituelle : merci pour vos reviews, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, les deux amis dormirent paisiblement. Kensi dû même aller le réveiller :

-Hey la marmotte, appela-t-elle en lui caressant le bras.

-Mmh, grogna-t-il.

Deeks ouvrit les yeux et essaya de bouger, mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

-Je suppose que tu te débrouille tout seul ?

Kensi le laissa émerger et prépara le petit déjeuné. Il la rejoint dix minutes plus tard. Marty mangea un peu ce qui fit plaisir à Kensi.

-Tu t'y attendais ? Je veux dire, hier soir ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Deeks se pinça la lèvre inférieure :

-Non.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

-Ouais, répondit-il gêné. Je vais prendre une douche.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fixa la baignoire. A l'hôpital, il y avait un siège, pas là. Comment allait-il s'y prendre. Grâce à Kensi, il avait compris comment s'y prendre pour se déshabillé. En se tortillant il réussit à enlever son short et son boxer. Il arriva à s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et voulu attraper une jambe pour la mettre dans la baignoire, mais il perdit l'équilibre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement :

-Deeks ?

-Non ! Va-t'en.

Kensi ferma les yeux.

-Ok, j'ai rien vu ! le rassura-t-elle.

Elle savait où était la serviette et la lui donna pour qu'il se couvre.

-C'est bon.

-Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

-Non.

-Et maintenant ?

-Bah je vais me laver maintenant que je suis dedans.

-La prochaine fois, fais ça plus doucement !

Il ne répondit pas.

-Et pour remonter ?

-J'y arriverai !

-De toute façon tu ne m'appelleras pas ?

-Non.

-Fais attention, finit-elle par dire en fermant la porte.

Kensi s'installa dans le canapé et écouta le silence de la maison. Elle voulait absolument entendre si Marty avait un problème.

Dans la baignoire, Marty fixait ses jambes. Il voulait à tout prix qu'elles bougent, mais rien ne se passa. Il donna donc un grand coup de poing dans sa cuisse gauche. Et ça le désespéra encore plus car il ne l'avait même pas sentit. Il laissa couler l'eau un bon moment et décida de mettre la tête sous l'eau. Après tout ça lui faisait toujours du bien. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le silence. Puis à court d'air, il remonta. Ne voyant aucun effet à cette immersion, il se lava et commença à se sécher. Maintenant, il fallait remonter sur le fauteuil et s'habiller. Non sans mal, il réussit à se hisser sur le rebord de la baignoire et de là jusqu'à son fauteuil. Après près de vingt minutes de lutte, il sortit de la salle de bain habillé.

-Kens, j'ai réussi ! Regard !

-Génial, le félicita-t-elle. Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas envie de sortir ?

-Non.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de faire quelque chose ?

-Aller surfer, mais je peux pas. En fait, je ne peux même pas aller à la plage !

Il serra les dents, essayant de maitriser sa colère.

-Le médecin était confiant, tu vas surement pourvoir remarcher.

-Et même si j'y arrive, je ne pourrai plus rien faire comme avant !

-Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'as même pas encore essayé, alors n'abandonne pas déjà.

Kensi ne continua pas la discussion et le laissa seul. Même Nate ne pourrait rien faire. Deeks se braquait trop vite.

Les semaines passèrent, et Deeks n'allait pas mieux. Il n'adressait plus la parole à Kensi, ne mangeait quasiment plus et ne s'occupait plus de lui. Certes, il faisait de plus en plus de chose tout seul, mais il se focalisait sur ce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire.

Hetty avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens. Elle profita du retour de Sam qui rentrait à peine de ses vacances en famille pour réunir toute l'équipe.

-Deeks, tu as de la visite, annonça Kensi.

-Je veux voir personne.

-On ne vous laisse pas le choix, monsieur Deeks.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, il ne faisait rien.

-Si tu veux demain je t'emmène à ta première séance, proposa Sam.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de t'y emmener.

Deeks haussa les épaules.

-Faut que tu fasses des efforts et surtout avec Kensi, dit G.

-Laisse-moi vivre. Je peux presque plus rien faire, alors ne viens pas me dire de faire des efforts, s'énerva-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de t'énerver comme ça, fit remarquer Sam. Ce n'est pas notre faute.

Devant le silence de leur ami, Sam continua :

-Tu devais peut-être parler à Nate.

-Et de quoi hein ? Je ne peux plus marcher, surfer, ou même bosser avec vous, alors foutez-moi la paix !

Il commençait à crier. L'équipe jugea bon de ne pas continuer la conversation. Sam viendra le chercher demain matin pour le conduire à sa séance de rééducation. Dehors, Sam prit Kensi dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'effondra :

-Ça va aller Kens'. Laisse-lui du temps.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il ne me laisse même plus l'approcher.

-Je vais mettre les choses au point demain, ne t'en fais pas. Si tu veux, je peux te remplacer ?

-Non, je veux rester avec lui.

-Ne le laisse pas t'emmener avec lui.

-Je vais essayer.

Le lendemain Sam arriva plus tôt pour aider Deeks à se préparer. Il avait eu raison, car l'ex-flic ne s'était même pas lever. Il regarda Kensi fixement et lui conseilla d'aller faire un tour. Enfin sortie, Sam entra dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les rideaux et laissa la lumière entrer.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? protesta Deeks.

-Il est l'heure que tu te bouges, je te rappel que tu as un rendez-vous important !

Marty soupira.

-Tu as intérêt de filer droit ! Kensi n'a pas à supporter tes humeurs. Oui tu ne peux plus marcher, mais t'es encore en vie Deeks ! Et tu as des personnes qui tiennent à toi pour t'aider, alors au lieu de les envoyer chier, accepte leur aide !

Deeks lui lança un regard noir, il n'avait pas envie d'une leçon de moral. Mais le jeune homme s'extirpa du lit s'habilla rapidement et fut prêt à partir. Le silence régnait dans la voiture et Sam en fut presque mal à l'aise.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu si silencieux !

-J'ai rien à dire.

-Au lieu de te faire du mal en pensant à tout ce que tu ne peux plus rien faire, tu devrais te raser ! Et fais-toi couper les cheveux aussi !

-Pas envie.

-C'est ça le problème t'as envie de rien ! Tu veux quoi ?

-Redevenir comme avant, mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas !

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas abandonner ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

-Mais merde, Deeks, bats-toi !

-J'en ai marre de me battre, j'ai déjà faits ça toute ma vie, et franchement ça ne m'a pas vraiment réussi, alors pourquoi continuer ?

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Je me demande même, pourquoi je suis encore là ?

-Avec Kensi ?

-Ouais, et aussi en vie ! Vaudrait mieux pour elle que je sois plus là. Au moins elle ne souffrirait plus à cause de moi.

Sam le frappa derrière la tête :

-Ne redis jamais ça ! Kensi serait effondrée si tu étais mort, elle tient trop à toi. Et franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Arrête de la faire souffrir et reprends-toi. Elle ne te lâchera pas, mais tu es entrain de l'entrainer avec toi.

-Je veux pas, souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle me suive là où je vais.

-Mais elle le fera ! Il n'y a que toi qui peux faire quelque chose.

Sam se gara et suivi Deeks jusqu'au médecin.

-Bonjour, vous devez être Marty Deeks ?

-Oui.

-Bon très bien, nous allons commencer doucement.

Le médecin lui demanda tout d'abord ce qu'il ressentait dans les jambes en lui passant une roulette dessus, mais Deeks ne réagit pas. Il serra les dents et les poings.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons travailler tout ça.

A la fin de la séance le médecin vint parler à Sam :

-Pour l'instant, il n'est pas prêt psychologiquement. Il est encore trop instable.

-Je sais, il n'arrive pas à accepter tout ça.

-Il va falloir travailler là-dessus avant tout.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre…. Et Deeks ne s'améliore pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Enfin je vous laisse juger. Le fameux merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

**PS : thanks for all reader all around the world ! (love that !)**

* * *

Deeks travaillait avec un psychologue de l'hôpital, mais les séances n'étaient que de long silence. Le psychologue le menaça d'arrêter s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts, mais ça n'avait aucun effet. Quand Kensi l'apprit, elle décida de réagir et peu lui importait ce que voulait ou pas Deeks. Elle avait réfléchit toute la nuit à son plan d'action. Kensi se prépara tranquillement et mit au point les dernières phases de son plan. Enfin prête, elle se planta devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Deeks. Elle posa la main sur la clenche et pris une grande inspiration. Kensi ouvrit brusquement la porte et réveilla en sursaut son ami.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

-Toi !

-Et bah je vais déménager !

-Ferme-là ! Tu vas me laisser faire, j'ai un truc à te montrer ! Alors lève-toi.

-Non !

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Elle enleva soudainement la couverture de Deeks qui ralla en sentant l'air frai.

-Merde Kens, arrête tes conneries !

-Non, Deeks, c'est à toi de les arrêter !

Elle tira sur son bras pour le soulever, mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte la nouvelle force de son partenaire. Il se défit de son emprise facilement. Kensi faillit tomber avec le contrecoup qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Deeks lui lança un regard glaciale et la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le sol, elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

-Kensi ?

Il savait que tout était de sa faute :

-Je veux juste que tu me laisse.

-Et moi je ne veux pas ! J'ai appris à te faire confiance et tu as brisé toute mes défenses. Et maintenant tu ne me laisse même plus entrer. Je suis là pour toi, je te l'ai dit, et je serais toujours là pour toi, mais tu es entrain de partir trop loin où je ne pourrais pas te suivre.

-Kensi …

Il souffrait de la voir comme ça, comment avait-il put laisser les choses aller jusque-là ?

-J'ai jamais eu aussi mal, Deeks. Même pas avec Jack.

Et d'un coup ça le frappa. Oui Kensi tenait à lui ça il le savait, mais il n'avait pas compris à quel point. Il se redressa et essaya de la rejoindre.

-Non, l'arrêta-t-elle. Ne t'approche pas de moi !

-Je suis désolé Kensi, je …

Kensi était en larme, inconsolable. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné, c'est elle qui avait craquée. Deeks la regardait, sans savoir quoi faire.

-J'ai tout gâché hein ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

-Je vais partir d'ici et rentrer chez moi.

Deeks se hissa sur son fauteuil et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Il se retourna pour observer Kensi. Sa tête entre ses genoux, elle pleurait toujours

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est un peu tard tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je sais. Je … Je vais te laisser.

-Et tu comptes aller où ?

-J'en sais rien ! Je trouverais bien.

-Deeks …

Et il partit sans plus un mot, ses affaires sur ses jambes. Kensi entendit la porte et elle s'effondra pour de bon. Elle était restée là à pleurer toute la journée. Quand elle entendit son téléphone, elle ne répondit pas. Même après les rappels insistants.

-Oh, Kensi, dit Hetty en brisant le silence.

La directrice la prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai des nouvelles de monsieur Deeks. Je l'ai logé dans une maison qui nous servait d'abri en cas de problème.

-Tant mieux, articula Kensi.

-Je sais à quel point vous teniez à lui. Il reviendra, je vous le promets.

-J'espère que vous avez raison !

Hetty passa l'heure suivante à calmer Kensi. Les deux femmes ne décochèrent pas un mot, mais la seule présence d'Hetty la calmait. Quand Kensi sécha enfin ses larmes, Hetty la regarda :

-Je suis tellement désolée. Je pensais que vous aviez enfin trouvé l'homme qui vous fallait.

-Merci Hetty, sanglota-t-elle.

-Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

-Non, merci.

-Même pas votre mère ? Ça vous fera du bien.

La directrice n'attendit pas la réponse de son agent et prévint la mère de Kensi. Julia arriva au plus vite et prit le relai pour s'occuper de sa fille.

Kensi passa la semaine suivante chez sa mère, et personne n'eut de nouvelle de Deeks. Le médecin qui le suivait avait prévenu qu'il ne venait plus à ces séances. Alors Hetty décida de lui rendre visite. Elle pénétra dans l'allée et frappa à la porte. Mais aucune réponse, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Elle retenta l'expérience une fois. Puis Deux :

-Monsieur Deeks ouvrez.

Hetty attrapa le trousseau de clé qui se trouvait dans son sac et ouvrit la porte. Un mauvais pressentiment la saisie.

-Monsieur Deeks ? appela-t-elle inquiète.

Evidemment, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Hetty fouilla la petite maison et ne le trouva pas. Peut-être était-il sortit ? Non bien sûr que non. Il était tout simplement partit. Sans un mot. Hetty soupira, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait surveiller. Et surtout, comment allait-elle annoncer ça à Kensi. Non, elle devait garder ça pour elle, le temps qu'elle le retrouve. Hetty rentra à l'OPS, la mine sombre, elle monta voir Eric.

-Monsieur Beale, commença Hetty d'un air grave. Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?

-Euh, oui bien sûr, répondit-il perdu.

-Retrouvez monsieur Deeks.

-Quoi ?

-Gardez ça pour vous s'il vous plait.

Elle lui tendit un papier avec l'adresse où elle avait installé Deeks.

-Il ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine, et quand je suis allée le voir, il n'y avait plus personne.

-Donc je remonte sur 7 jours. De aujourd'hui à i jours.

-Merci monsieur Beale.

-Je vais le retrouver Hetty.

La directrice s'éloigna pour le laisser travailler. Eric mit un instant avant de se reprendre. Pour lui demander ça, Hetty devait être à cours de solution pour le cas Deeks. Cela faisait environ un mois qu'il ne s'était pas parler. Eric avait peur de la réaction du nouveau Deeks. Alors il avait préféré s'en éloigner, mais peut-être que ça lui aurait fait du bien de le voir, de parler comme avant ? Quel ami faisait-il ! « Bien joué Beale ! » se dit-il. Eric allait tout faire pour le retrouver et ça au plus vite, même s'il ne devait pas bouger de ce fauteuil !

Eric pianota sur son ordinateur pour accéder au réseau des caméras. Bien évidemment, qui dit planque du NCIS dit caméra pour surveiller discrètement les alentours. Que Dieu bénisse les caméras ! Il vit Hetty arriver. Il se cala confortablement et s'apprêta à regarder des heures de vidéo. Il finit de visionner la vidéo du jour et passa à la veille. « Allez Deeks, montre toi ! » L'informaticien était attentif au moindre détail. Mais pourquoi était-il partit comme ça ? Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que la vidéo passait en marche arrière et à une vitesse avancée. Mais rien. Aucun mouvement devant la maison.

-Là ! dit-il à voix haute.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna surpris :

-Désolé !

Nell arriva vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien !

-Tu sais que je vois que c'est Deeks ?

Eric lui fit les gros yeux, mentir à Nell c'était compliqué. Mentir tout cours était compliqué !

-Ok, ça reste entre nous, murmura-t-il

Il attrapa le bras de Nell pour la faire s'assoir dans la chaise à côté de lui :

-Deeks a disparu et Hetty m'a demandé de le retrouvé

Avant la moindre réaction de son amie, Eric posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

-Chut, c'est une mission top secret. Et non personne n'est au courant, alors garde ça pour toi sinon Hetty va me trancher la gorge avec son coupe papier !

Il enleva sa main et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nell.

-Où en es-tu ?

-Je viens de trouver le jour de son déménagement. Il a fait appel à un taxi spécial, alors il va être facile à suivre.

Les deux geeks se lancèrent donc à la poursuite virtuelle du taxi qui transportait Deeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**La fin approche… Mais pas encore tout de suite ! Je vous laisser découvrir le revirement de Deeks ! (enfin !) En tout cas bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Et encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews, surtout aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre !**

* * *

Kensi était assise dans le jardin avec sa mère. La jeune femme se sentait un peu mieux, mais elle s'inquiétait toujours pour Deeks. Quoi de plus normal, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il n'allait pas bien et sans elle …. Kensi ne préférait pas y penser. Pourquoi ses pensées revenaient toujours à lui ? Elle avait tellement mal ! Kensi décida d'appeler Nell :

-Hey, salut, j'avais envie d'une virée entre fille, ça te tente ?

-Désolée Kensi, j'ai plein de boulot là. Je te rappel quand j'ai fini et on se fait ça !

Puis Nell raccrocha.

-Tu avais dit que ce serait facile ? demanda-t-elle en frappant le bras d'Eric.

-Il est dans ce coin là ! Arg, je déteste la circulation de L.A !

Eric avait perdu le taxi dans la circulation. Ils le cherchaient désespérément quand Hetty les fit sursauter.

-Je croyais vous avoir demandé quelque chose monsieur Beale.

-Oui je sais, mais …

-J'ai vu Deeks sur l'écran prendre un taxi, avoua Nell.

-Qu'avez-vous de plus ?

-On le suit, mais je l'ai perdu dans la circulation !

-Non, trouvé ! Je t'avais dit que j'étais la meilleure à « Où est Charlie » !

-Où va-t-il ?

-Dans East L.A.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Les flics ne sont pas les bienvenus ! Il va se faire tuer ! s'inquiéta Nell.

-C'est peut-être ce qu'il cherche, avoua Hetty. Je me mets en route tenez moi au courant.

Eric regarda Nell, il était aussi inquiet qu'elle. East L.A était réputé pour être l'un des pires quartiers de Los Angeles. Les gangs y faisaient leurs lois. Les deux techniciens continuèrent à suivre leur piste.

Un peu plus loin installée tranquillement, le téléphone de Kensi sonna. Elle attrapa pour regarder l'appelant.

-C'est Deeks, annonça-t-elle à sa mère.

-Ne décroche pas chérie. Sauf si tu veux vraiment lui parler.

Kensi hésita, mais le temps qu'elle prenne sa décision le téléphone arrêta de sonner. Elle lança un regard désespérée à sa mère :

-Rappel le si tu t'en sens capable.

Et le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

-Deeks ?

-Kens, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Deeks ? répéta-t-elle encore plus inquiète.

-Aide-moi, articula-t-il.

-J'arrive !

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'appel ?

-J'ai déménagé !

-Quoi ?

Deeks lui donna son adresse et Kensi partit immédiatement. Elle prit tous les raccourcis qu'elle connaissait pour arriver devant une veille maison délabrée, comme toute dans les environs. Elle entra dans la maison et trouva Deeks dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Suis tombé.

-Je vois ça !

Il tenait son poignet gauche. Kensi s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Me suis mal rattrapé, souffla-t-il. J'arrive pas à me relever.

-Tu pars comme ça sans laisser de nouvelle à personne et maintenant tu me demande de l'aide ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste Marty Deeks !

Elle attrapa doucement son poignet, mais le jeune homme gémit.

-Je crois qu'il ait cassé.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit quand je l'ai entendu craquer au moment où j'ai voulu me relever.

-Deeks …

Kensi lui sourit, les larmes lui monta aux yeux, mais elle les combattu.

-Je vais te mettre sur le fauteuil.

Elle se leva et mit une jambe de chaque côté de Deeks. Elle se baissa et passa ses bras sous ses aisselles. Mais elle n'arriva pas à le prendre correctement.

-Soulève-toi, je n'y arrive pas.

Deeks se servit de ses abdos pour s'assoir. Il passa son bras droit autour du cou de Kensi et elle le souleva. Mais Deeks retomba vite, il n'arrivait pas à tenir Kensi suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle réussisse à le mettre dans son fauteuil. Quant à Kensi, elle perdit l'équilibre et atterrit sur Deeks. Elle se releva pour se retrouver assise sur les hanches de Deeks et ils éclatèrent de rire. Leurs regards se croisèrent et pendant quelques secondes il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux. Mais Deeks rompit le contacte et regarda derrière Kensi.

-Tu me fais mal, se plaignit-il.

-Quoi ?

Une expression de surprise mêlée de joie se dessina sur son visage :

-Tu me fais mal ! répéta-t-il.

Kensi ne comprenait pas.

-Ton genou !

Elle se retourna et remarqua que son genou était sur la cuisse de Deeks :

-Tu le sens ?

-Oui Fern !

Kensi ravi le serra dans ses bras tout en retirant son genou. Quand elle releva la tête, des larmes de joies coulaient sur les joues de Deeks.

-Je te l'avais dit !

-Excuse-moi Kens.

-D'avoir été un abruti ?

-Ouais.

-Et de m'avoir fait du mal ?

-Oui.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Et pas parce que je ne peux pas me relever ! Je sais que j'ai merdé. Je … Je me suis rendu compte que je suis perdu sans toi. Je … Je voulais fuir tout ça, je ne voulais plus te faire souffrir, mais … J'y arrive pas sans toi. J'ai été aveuglé par ma colère, par tout ça. Je m'en suis rendu compte en m'éloignant. Et je ne veux plus jamais m'éloigner de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Kensi le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Je voulais à tout prix que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais, mon Deeks. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et quand tu es partis au départ ça m'a fait du bien, mais après c'était pire. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de te perdre et que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de temps. Et j'ai bien fais ! Mais ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu as compris ? Ne me laisse plus jamais toute seule !

-Promis.

Kensi se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Pendant ce temps, Eric et Nell avaient trouvés où vivait Deeks. Hetty se fit guider dans East L.A et se gara. Elle sourit en voyant la voiture de Kensi, il avait finalement donné des nouvelles à quelqu'un. Mais il allait l'entendre quand même. Quand elle entra dans la vieille bâtisse, elle fut surprise de rien n'entendre. Mais Hetty compris vite pourquoi. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Kensi était à califourchon sur Deeks, qui était visiblement tombé de son fauteuil. Mais ce détail passa au second plan. Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser. Enfin Deeks avait laissé quelqu'un approcher. Et qui d'autre que Kensi aurait pu faire ça ? Hetty se racla la gorge, il fallait quand même qu'elle prévienne qu'elle était là. Kensi surprise se releva et tourna la tête :

-Hetty ?

-Hetty ? répéta Deeks visiblement inquiet.

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais je m'inquiétais pour vous monsieur Deeks.

Kensi se poussa de Deeks pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Il s'est cassé le poignet en tombant et je n'arrive pas à le relever.

-Donc au lieu d'appeler une ambulance vous l'avez embrassé ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-C'est une sorte de médecine, avoua Deeks.

Hetty appela une ambulance et ramena de la glace pour le poignet de Deeks.

-Excuse-moi Kens'. J'espère que j'ai pas tout gâché.

-Tu devras faire tes preuves, le menaça-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Et ça commence par aller à tes séances de rééducation.

-Ouais.

-Maintenant que tu sens quelque chose !

-Vraiment, s'étonna Hetty.

-Oui, mon genou à atterrit dans sa cuisse et il l'a senti !

Voulant en savoir plus, Kensi sortit sa clé de voiture de sa poche et la passa sur la cuisse de Deeks :

-Tu sens là ?

-Un peu.

Elle descendit vers le genou :

-Et là ?

-Oui, je crois.

Kensi le fixa, perplexe :

-J'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal partout ! Mais je sens pas vraiment ce que tu me fais !

Kensi donna un léger coup de poing dans son tibia :

-Aïe ! Essaie encore, j'ai sentis ça !

La jeune femme recommença à lui donner de petit coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulanciers. Sa jambe droite était la plus faible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Le chapitre 9 sur 11 ! et oui Deeks n'en a toujours pas fini ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent chaque semaines et ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Merci, merci, merci ! Et un grand merci à la personne qui m'a envoyé une super review en tant que Guest hier, hélas je ne peux pas lui répondre donc je le fais ici !**

**Enfin bref bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Kensi revit Deeks, il était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Son poignet avait été réparé et plâtré.

-Kens, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis là.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi hein ?

-Oh oui ! Tu ne pourras pas te servir de ton poignet avant un mois !

-J'ai merdé !

Deeks ferma les yeux et se rendormi, encore sou l'effet du sédatif.

Le médecin qui le suivait avait confirmé que ses sensations étaient revenues dans ses jambes. Mais la partie était loin d'être fini car Marty ne bougeait toujours pas ses jambes. Il lui faudrait un certain temps avant d'y arriver. Cependant le médecin était confiant. Si Marty venait tous les jours à ses séances et faisait exactement ce qu'on lui dit, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Le jour de sa sortie, deux jours plus tard, l'équipe s'était réuni et l'attendait sur le parking. Kensi poussait son fauteuil et l'arrêta devant sa voiture où tout le monde s'était posté :

-Sérieux ? s'étonna Deeks.

-On veut te montrer qu'on est là pour t'aider, et t'as pas intérêt de nous refaire une connerie comme celle-là, parce que je n'aurais aucun problème à te botter les fesses !

-Hetty ! appela Deeks.

-Oh, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec monsieur Hanna.

-Kens ? T'es mon dernier espoir !

-Je crois que tout a été dit ! Mais ne me l'abimez pas trop ! On rentre ?

-Ouais, répondit Deeks.

Kensi ouvrit la porte passager et Marty fixa le siège. D'un coup, sans prévenir, Sam l'attrapa et le souleva pour l'assoir dans la voiture.

-Ça craint, dit-il.

-Ce n'est que pour un mois, annonça Sam. Et puis tu vas repartir sur tes jambes !

-Ouais, sourit Deeks timidement.

-Comment tu vas faire Kenz ? Il est plutôt lourd.

-Mmh, approuva-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop.

-Je vous suis, annonça l'ex Neavy-Seal.

Deeks laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur l'appuie tête de son siège et Kensi le regarda :

-Ça va aller.

-Je peux plus rien faire !

-Plus pour longtemps, soit un peu patient d'accord ?

-Je veux pas que Sam vive avec nous !

-On va se débrouiller sans lui, sourit-elle.

Deeks regarda vaguement dehors. Kensi voulu savoir ce qu'il fixait et remarqua que tout le monde attendait qu'ils partent. Voyant que Marty n'était pas rassuré par la suite des évènements, elle mit doucement sa main au niveau de son menton et le tourna vers elle pour que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha lentement pour l'embrasser. Après ce court baiser, elle posa sa tête conte le front de Marty qui sourit enfin :

-Tu sais que tout le monde nous a vus ?

-Et alors !

Kensi démarra la voiture et prit la direction de la maison. Sam ouvrit la porte et fixa Deeks avec de gros yeux :

-C'est elle qui m'a embrassé !

- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger !

Deeks sourit et Sam le porta sur son fauteuil.

-Faits gaffe à toi ! le menaça-t-il.

Une fois installé à l'intérieur, il ne restait plus que Kensi et Deeks.

Son nouveau fauteuil électrique lui permettait de se déplacer seul dans la maison. Le soir il voulut se mettre au lit seul. Kensi resta près de lui. Il s'appuya avec son coude, mais ça ne marcha pas.

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Deeks soupira, fatigué de tout ça et se laissa faire. Allongé dans le lit, il ne mit pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain Kensi se réveilla à cause du bruit. Deeks essayait de s'installer sur le fauteuil tout seul. Après plusieurs essaie infructueux, il s'étala sur le lit.

-Salut toi, dit Kensi.

-Hey.

Sans un mot elle se leva, fit le tour du lit pour faire face à Deeks et lui attrapa le bras.

-Bouge-toi.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Kensi le tira en position assise et se laissa manipuler jusqu'au fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais là aussi, il rencontra un gros problème. Hier il avait réussi son coup, mais il pensait à un coup de chance. Il fixa les toilettes et réfléchit à la façon de procéder. En utilisant son coude et sa main valide, il essaya de se transféré. Se déstabilisant trop vite, il se rassit sur le fauteuil. Deeks soupira de nouveau et appuya avec précaution sa main au poignet cassé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il tenta l'expérience et réussi à s'assoir sur les toilettes. C'était une victoire.

Rejoignant Kensi autour du petit déjeuner, elle demanda :

-Tout va bien ?

-Ouais.

-Tu vas prendre ta douche ?

-Euh… Pas sûr.

-Ok, amène-toi.

-Non, protesta-t-il.

Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain et enleva le T-shirt de Deeks.

-On est ensemble non ?

-Euh, oui pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir.

Elle tira sur son pantalon de pyjama et l'observa avec un grand sourire.

-Rassure-moi, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Euh …

Kensi enleva son haut ce qui empêcha le cerveau de Deeks de fonctionner correctement.

-Je crois que tu as compris ! s'en amusa-t-elle.

Une fois dans l'eau, Marty n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Kensi lui balança un jet d'eau dans la figure :

-Hey-Oh, y a quelqu'un ?

-Désolé, avoua-t-il gêné. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-J'ai remarqué !

Ils prirent leur bain ensemble. Leur premier bain ensemble … Et les suivant aussi. Grâce à ça, Deeks acceptait que Kensi l'aide à se mouvoir jusqu'à ce que son poignet soit complètement réparé.

Leur relation évolua donc rapidement, à leur plus grand plaisir.

L'équipe se relayait pour l'emmener à l'hôpital pour ses séances de rééducation. Ce n'était pas tout de sentir quelque chose passer sur ses jambes, il fallait maintenant les bouger. Le médecin qui le suivait commença par remuscler ses jambes. Bien qu'elles le soient déjà, les muscles se perdaient rapidement quand on ne les utilisaient pas assez. Il avait aussi droit au massage, et ça il appréciait beaucoup.

Un soir G le déposa chez Kensi après une séance, et la jeune femme devina bien vite que ça s'était mal passé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-J'arrête pas de faire des efforts et ça ne revient pas. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger, même pas les doigts de pieds !

-Sois patient.

-Mais j'en ai marre d'être patient, s'emporta-t-il. Ça va faire deux mois Kens' !

Oui, parfois il refaisait ses crises. Il avait envie de tout lâcher et de s'enfuir de cette vie, mais comment faire sans courir ! Et le plus important était Kensi.

-Désolé.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

A la fin du mois, son poignet fut déplâtré et Deeks put enfin retrouver de l'autonomie. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à le mettre de bonne humeur, la patience n'était décidemment pas son fort.

Une nuit Kensi se réveilla, elle voulut se blottir contre Deeks, mais il n'était plus dans le lit. Kensi s'éclaircit les idées et se redressa, guettant le moindre bruit dans la maison plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se leva et vit Deeks au milieu du salon, il ne faisait visiblement rien :

-Marty ?

-Vas te recoucher.

-Pas sens toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'essaie de les faire bouger, expliqua-t-il en regardant ses doigts de pieds.

Kensi passa sa main sur la nuque de Marty, puis la retirant lentement, elle s'accroupi à ses pieds. Elle attrapa son pied droit dans ses mains et commença à le masser.

-Tu sens ?

-Oui, sourit-il tristement. Alors pourquoi ils ne veulent pas bouger ? Je veux re-surfer ! Et pouvoir être plus grand que toi !

-Tu le seras bientôt.

Deeks la regarda faire, lâchant prise sur tout ça. Il commençait même à somnoler. Quand soudain Kensi le tira de sa rêverie :

-Deeks ? appela-t-elle.

-Mmh, quoi ?

-Regarde !

-Quoi ?

Il se pencha sur elle. Kensi tenait toujours son pied. Un énorme sourire s'était affiché sur son visage illuminé par la pleine Lune.

-Il a bougé ! Ton pied a bougé !

Alors Marty essaya de le faire bouger, mais rien ne se passa.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il en la fixant.

-Oui ! Oh attends c'est quand je te massais !

Kensi recommença et Deeks crut alors assister à un miracle. Ses doigts de pieds avaient bougés quand Kensi avait appuyé sur les nerfs.

-Recommence !

Elle s'exécuta, comme émerveillée par ce simple geste.

-Essaie de le bouger tout seul.

Deeks se concentra comme Sheldon utilisant la force (The Big Bang Theory).

-J'y arrive ! Kenz, regarde ! Essaie l'autre !

Pendant presque deux heures, ils s'extasièrent sur les pieds de Deeks. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils se recouchèrent. Oui il va pouvoir remarcher. En espérant que ses jambes suivent le même exemple que ses pieds…


	10. Chapter 10

**L'avant dernier chapitre des aventures de Deeks en fauteuil roulant ! Comme d'habitude un grans merci pour vos reviews et à tous les lecteurs !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

C'est avec la plus grande joie que Deeks retourna à l'hôpital pour sa séance de kiné. Il montra sa découverte de la veille au médecin qui en fut ravi et donna des exercices en conséquence.

-Je veux essayer de marcher, dit Deeks.

-Oh, doucement, chaque chose en son temps.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Si vous essayez de vous lever vous tomberez. Vos jambes n'ont pas encore assez de forces.

Mais bien sûr Marty Deeks n'était pas de ceux qui écoutaient gentiment ce qu'on lui dit. Quand le médecin eu le dos tourné il tenta sa chance. Mais ses jambes ne voulait pas lui obéir, elles ne bougèrent pas.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Oh, je ne peux pas vous faire une estimation, ça dépend de vous.

Deeks regarda ses jambes déçut.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'une vive douleur. Il réveilla aussi Kensi qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir blottit contre lui.

-Deeks ?

-J'ai mal !

-Où.

-Ma jambe gauche.

Deeks enleva brusquement la couverture puis se mit en position assise.

-Si elle te fait mal, ne la fais pas bouger. Deeks ?

Il mit ses jambes dans le vide, comme si il voulait se lever et soupira. La main de Kensi passa dans son dos.

-Viens là, demanda-t-elle.

Deeks acquiesça. Mais il n'en fit rien. A l'aide de ses bras, il se leva d'un bond, debout.

-Kens', je suis ….

Ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids et il tomba brutalement.

-Deeks !

-Ah, merde, dit-il en se frottant l'épaule qui venait de cogner contre l'armoire.

-Tu vas y arriver, encore un peu de patience.

Marty revint se coucher, triste. Kensi posa sa tête sur son torse et il s'apaisa.

Deux semaines avaient passés, mais rien de nouveau n'était arrivé. Par contre, la douleur était toujours là et maintenant dans les deux jambes. Deeks désespérait et même Kensi avait du mal avec lui. Un soir, l'un de ses plus mauvais soirs, Kensi rentra du travail et le trouva assit sur le canapé fixant la télé… éteinte.

-Marty ?

-Hey.

Elle s'approcha de lui et voulu l'embrasser, mais il se déroba.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-A ton avis ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Il soupira pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Il se fermait de nouveau.

Le lendemain Kensi prit la décision de l'emmener avec elle au NCIS, ça lui ferait surement du bien. Sans un mot, ils arrivèrent dans l'hacienda. Tous furent très heureux de le revoir. Hetty lui donna même de quoi s'occuper. A la fin de la journée, il retrouva le sourire.

-Merci Hetty.

-Mademoiselle Blye a bien fait de vous emmener ici. Vous en aviez besoin.

-Je peux revenir demain ?

-Je vous rappelle que vous travaillez toujours ici ?

-Je vous serre à quelque chose ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais toujours quelque chose à vous faire faire. Et je pense qu'un petit court de piratage informatique vous fera du bien. En tout cas selon Eric.

-Mouais …

Hetty voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital pour regarder ses progrès. Elle ne dit pas un mot de toute la séance, mais l'observa. A la fin de la séance elle discuta avec le médecin et revint vers Deeks.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Que vous en faites trop. Ce n'est pas en vous fatiguant plus que vous remarcherez plus vite.

-Si ça continu je ne remarcherais pas avant longtemps.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème monsieur Deeks.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

-Non en effet. Mais je tiens à vous rappeler que ma taille m'a toujours posée problème.

Deeks se figea, personne ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de ça.

-Rien a été facile, et encore moins dans ma carrière. Mais j'ai su m'adapter et franchir toute les étapes. Il ne faut pas que votre handicap vous freine monsieur Deeks. Il doit devenir une force.

-C'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Oui, et croyez-moi, cela n'a pas été facile. Et puis vous ne resterez pas toujours dans ce fauteuil.

Hetty lui sourit.

-Merci Hetty.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire et la directrice le ramena chez Kensi, chez lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Deeks rentra avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il embrassa Kensi qui l'attendait avec appréhension. Il ne dit rien de sa conversation avec Hetty, juste qu'elle l'avait aidée à voir plus clair. Cette nuit-là, il pensa à Hetty et à la vit qu'elle avait dû avoir. Rien n'avait dû être facile pour elle. La Hetty qu'il connaissait avait dû s'endurcir rapidement pour affronter le monde, surtout le monde des espions à l'époque où les femmes n'étaient pas encore totalement acceptées pour faire un travail d'homme. Et surtout pas une femme de petite taille. Pour lui Hetty était comme une mère qui protégeait tous ses agents. Elle menaçait la moindre personne qui la gênait et peu lui importait s'il était deux fois plus grand et fort qu'elle. Il était même sûr qu'elle pouvait maîtriser Sam sans le moindre problème !

Le lendemain au NCIS, Deeks écoutait d'une oreille le cour sur le piratage des données d'Eric. Il jouait avec son stylo et le fit tomber. Eric ne le remarqua même pas, trop absorber par l'explication qu'il donnait. Deeks se recula sans faire de bruit et se pencha pour ramasser le stylo, mais il était trop loin. Marty s'étira le plus possible et perdit l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa à un accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-D…Deeks ! s'exclama Eric.

-Quoi ?

-Ton pied !

Marty regarda son pied gauche, posé par terre. Par réflexe, pour éviter la chute, sa jambe avait bougée. Deeks se redressa et essaya de bouger l'autre jambe. Avec un peu de mal, elle bougea :

-T'as vu ça !

-C'est génial, s'extasia l'informaticien.

La nouvelle fit vite le tour de l'hacienda et l'équipe se réuni autour de lui.

-Je veux essayer de me lever.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, dit Kensi.

-Juste essayer.

Il lui fit ses yeux de chien battu et elle ne put résister. Sam et G le redressèrent sur ses jambes en le tenant fermement. Deeks avança sa jambe d'un mouvement raide. Se concentrant un peu plus sur sa jambe plus faible, il réussit à la bouger quand même. Même si c'était de quelques millimètres, c'était une grande victoire pour lui. Le tenant toujours fermement Deeks avançait toujours. Mais après trois pas sa jambe droite, plus faible céda. G et Sam le rassirent sur son fauteuil. Deeks était visiblement exténué. Un grand sourire s'affichait sur chacun des visages présents.

-C'est génial, dit Kensi.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se pencha et le gratifia d'un baiser.

-Je crois que je vais encore essayer ! affirma-t-il.

-Doucement Roméo, fit Sam l'air dégouté.

-Garde tes forces pour ta séance de rééducation, lui conseilla G.

C'était justement à son tour de l'emmener. Sam et Kensi ferait équipe pour l'enquête en court. Parfois quand ils en avaient vraiment besoin, Nell était de sortie. Au plus grand d'espoir d'Eric.

Ce jour-là, le médecin le fit donc travailler debout. Enfin à peu près. Ses bras supportaient tout son poids, il tenait fermement les barres parallèles. Il fixait ses jambes qui ne voulaient pas avancer. Le kiné qui s'occupait de lui voyait son énervement :

-Restez calme, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup d'effort aujourd'hui. Nous allons arrêter là.

Deeks ne voulait pas arrêter maintenant, mais après vingt minutes d'effort, ses bras commençaient à trembler de fatigue. Il capitula et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

-Vous êtes en bonne voie pour quitter ce fauteuil, ne vous en faites pas.

Après un petit massage Deeks fut ramené par G au NCIS. Callen gara la voiture et se tourna vers Deeks qui avait été très silencieux, et pour cause : il dormait. G sourit et secoua légèrement son ami :

-Allez réveille-toi. Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec Kensi !

Deeks lui sourit :

-Elle est flippante hein ?

-Je dirais qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à une maman ours ! Elle sort les griffes à chaque fois que je lance une vanne sur toi !

-Bienvenue dans mon monde !


End file.
